Tonight
by crippled-gandalf
Summary: Roxas goes to six flags and meets a certain red head that just happens to work there...rated M for later chapters
1. What?

Hi my names Roxas and this is the story of how I met my match, my equal, the red headed creeper who is now my closest friend. It all started when my little brother, his friend and my cousin Cloud all took a trip to six flags, I wasnt very excited but boy were they hyped. That morning Cloud was standing by his van, he was proud of that van, brown with a red stripe down the middle and blue stripes on the side, of course I thought it was ugly, if it were red I wouldnt mind so much because red is my favorite color... Anyway I was standing outside with my bag slung over my shoulder and my wallet emptied besides the debit card I carry, and my little bro (only about 2 years younger) standing staring off into the distance with that dumb look of emptyness on his face. The little brunet was standing next to his friend Riku, he was about my age and he had long silver hair, a cool laid back attitude and hyper if he ever had a diet pepsi.

"well you guys ready?" Cloud said with a smile while he turned the van on, we all piled in and put our stuff in the back, it was set up where there werent rows of seats, it was really more like a small camper, with a table at the window and a back row seat and a couple to the right near the other two windows, I sat on the back row while riku and sora played scrabble on the table. Apparently riku was winning because sora had that pout on his face. I sat in the back just staring out the window watching the trees and houses go by, 3 hours in the van with these people...this is going to be boring. We're going up to six flags for 3 days...ugh hotel and everything.. stupid year passes sora and riku and everybody are amusment park people, they love going to these places, I dont. I guess I had fallen asleep or something because when I woke up it was dark and we were in the parking lot of some hotel and cloud was slapping sora awake and riku was sliding his shirt back on.

We jumped out and stretched our legs, it was a crisp cool night with the wind slightly blowing and the amusment park was lit up and going, we decided we would wait till morning wow that rhymed lol. I have to say the rooms were very nice, three beds and a couch bed, a nice TV a kitchenette and two bathrooms with large showers. Riku and sora called the side bedroom with the two beds and cloud called the other side bedroom with a large bed so I guess it was either sleep with my cousin...which is kinda weird , or sleep on the couch, so I slept on the couch. So I sat down an turned the TV on and started watching how its made and cloud layed on his bed and started reading the newspaper and sora and riku were in their room doing whatever...with the door closed. Why are they so weird? I mean I cant figure them out sometimes, they are so close, closer than brothers it seems...oh well. I decided to get up and get something to eat so I headed outside and walked to the hotel lobby, I found a nice little pantry and I didnt understand, there were no cameras, and just one old lady sittin at a table in the back of the lobby desk. I walked in, there was candy on one wall and then a freezer with some microwavable meals, they werent too badly priced so I got some rice, I looked around and saw the old woman was asleep so I just walked out with it.

When I got back to the room I found out that I had forgotten a key.. I sat out side and sighed, then knocked hard on the door, I heard fast hopping footsteps..sora...he jerked the door open and smiled breathing hard, "hey roxas!" he giggled, his shirt was off and he was in his boxers, he was holding a pillow. "whatre you doing sora?" I asked, Sora smiled, "just pillow fighting with riku!" Roxas sighed, "just let me in" Sora opened the screen door and ran back into the room, I looked at cloud, he was asleep, I sat at the bar in the room and put my meal in the microwave and picked up a magazine. On the cover I saw a good looking kid, he had short brown hair and a good physique, he looked pretty good, it said he was a genuis and at the age of 15 had built a nuclear reactor, I sighed, Im worthless im not good at anything really... The microwave beeped and snapped me out of my trance, I took out the hot steaming rice and sat eating in silence with only the sound of giggles and pillows from the other room, and then a moan..

I Dropped my fork in the rice at the sound it was sudden and I could tell it was my brother, he wasnt in trouble or anything, it was more of an "im enjoying this do it more" kind of moan. I slowly turned around and looked towards the door, the pillow hitting and giggling had suddenly stopped, I slowly crept up to the wall and put my ear to it what I heard would change things. I heard soras breath, it was fast and uneven, he was trying to supress his moans, and by what I could tell riku was ontop of him doing something. I sighed and laid on the couch and tried to sleep. The next morning I woke up and cloud was up in his bathroom and Riku was sitting at the counter sipping some milk and reading the magazine, he looked at me, "good morning Roxas" he smiled looking content and well rested, then Sora waddled in, he was walking funny, and right then I had known what happened, but Im not going to make a big deal about it, I know he's my brother and everything, but I dont think he was exactly stuggling last night.

I got up and got dressed, cloud was ready to go at 11 and so was everyone else, so we left our stuff, I got some money from the ATM and we headed to the park. After all the traffic and everything, we got there at 12, we were standing in the metal detector lines and finally got our tickets and got in. It was a hot day and I mean HOT Sora was wearing a tanktop with some red shorts, Riku was wearing his yellow tanktop with jeans and I was wearing a blue T-shirt with some darker blue shorts, and cloud he was wearing some cut off jeans and a green shirt. We all stood at the fountain in the front, "well we'll meet back here at 7" cloud said holding up his watch, "anybody needs anything they can call me" we nodded and were off, I went off on my own and Riku cloud and sora went straight for The Boss. I walked around, hands in my pockets, so many people everywhere, one short, some fat, some unbeleivably fat and hairy, some unbeleivably girly, only to find out theyre guys... I like guys. I dont know when it started happening but I still like men.

Im not out yet really and the only person that knows is sora, and he's good at keeping secrets, I looked at all the different hot guys walking by, I sat at a table and creepily looked around at the guys with cut offs, their midriffs showing, thats a turn on for me really. I walked around and found my group near a hot dog stand, Cloud gasped, "good lord...corndogs are 10 dollars!" Sora pulled out his lunchbox, "thats why I brought my own!" he pulled out his own little corndog and started eating, his little mouth barly fit around the whole dog...look at me Im such a pervert, thinking about my own brother like that? Ugh. I sighed and looked up at cloud, "where are you going next?" I asked, he pointed east, "to the batman ride" I nodded and decided I would join them. Sora was about done with his corndog, ketchup was running down his chin and I was tempted to lick it off, but it would freak him out I bet.

We were on out way to the batman ride, it was a black ride that took about 45 minutes to stand in line and about 20 seconds to go through the whole ride. So I actually stood in line and we had an interesting conversation about gas and birds, then finally we were near the tracks, there was no guard railing and I was pretty close to the platform, sora was playfully punching me and then he shoved my, accidentally too hard id say, now the platform was high in the air but it had a solid bottom, when I was shoved onto the platform I was taken by surprise at how quick it was, the ride was going around the track twice and speeding through the platform, I was about to get kicked by the ride and rolled off and plummet to my death, if it wasnt for him.. my savior...

I felt strong hands grab me and pull me up at the last second before the ride flew by, before I knew it I was looking into deep enticing green emerald eyes, I fell in love right there, that red hair, that face...he saved me, I wanted so much right then to just collapse into his embrace, whoever he was and just lay there, my heart was beating and I was scared, he smiled, "hey.." I blushed heavily and jumped up off him, "ah! Im sorry..." The red head smirked, "well normally Id have to call security, but I can see that was an accident.." I smiled and was still blushing like crazy...i couldnt handle myself around this guy...he was just so sexy.. "you wanna eat lunch together?" he asked, I was taken by surprise... "sure" I said smiling slightly, I looked at his nametag, "Axel?" Axel smiled, "yes? And what is ur name?" I twidled my thumbs, "uhh...Roxas" my cheeks were so red and I was flustered by now. Axel pointed at Johnny Rockets, "i know a nice quiet place we can eat" I nodded, "sounds good"


	2. Fire and Tears

I'm wondering where Axel is...I've been here at the Johnny rockers cafe for a while and I was wondering if he was just ditching me..just playing a prank...pulling on the heart strings of cute blonde kids just to laugh at them. Right when my doubts were almost settled the red head of my dreams waltzed in. The cafe was always very busy throughout the day, but right now it wasn't as much because of the nights fireworks display, that way it was just me, him and maybe 5 other people across the room. Axel sat down right in front of me, his emerald eyes taking in everything from my blonde hair to my slender arms.

"hey Roxas.." Axel said nervously, I was super nervous too, my first day of work I went home crying, this was nothing compared to that, if this went wrong I would never forgive myself. "hey Axel.." the red head smiled at his name being mentioned and motioned for a waiter, "excuse me I'd like a glass of tea please" the waiter smiled and wrote it down on his little pad, "and for you sir?" he asked me, I sputtered nervously, "oh...uh.. some diet Pepsi please..." the waiter nodded and was gone to the kitchen. "so what brings you to six flags?" Axel asked quizzically I sighed, Sora had forced me really, if you count looking at me with those puppy eyes as forceful.. "uh..I'm here with my brother and his friend." Axel smiled, "well I'm glad I saved you from death today" he chuckled

For some reason that phrase, "saved you from death" made my heart jump, I don't know why..my hero, my emerald eyed avenger..god I'm terrible at romance. "uh..thanks I guess" I blushed, I really didn't know what to say, his presence was making me shake for some reason, "so what do you want to eat?"For some reason that phrase, "saved you from death" made my heart jump, I don't know why..my hero, my emerald eyed avenger..god I'm terrible at romance. "uh..thanks I guess" I blushed, I really didn't know what to say, his presence was making me shake for some reason, "so what do you want to eat?" I looked down at the menu and saw that the only thing that interested me was the cheeseburger deluxe with extra cheesy fries, I pointed at it and Axel smiled, "good choice, I think ill have the same thing, but hold the cheesy fries." our waiter wasn't even there yet so you could tell we were both nervous, reciting our orders before the waiter even got there...except I think I was a tad bit more nervous.

The waiter finally came with our drinks and shortly after with our food, me and Axel talked about family and where we lived, it turns out he was up here for a summer job and actually lived in my town (what a coincidence) he was pretty much living on his own and no good family really, his dad was in jail and his mom was dead. Of course I told him I was with my brother Sora and staying in a hotel nearby, upon telling him this he told me he was in a room in a hotel right down the road. I ate my burger and drank most of my Pepsi, then moved on to my cheesy fries I took the fry in my mouth, the cheese stretching for a very long way, I hated it when cheese did that. After I had finally broke the cheese string and finished my fries I leaned back content.

We headed outside and walked through the dimly lit park, there weren't many people around this end of the park, most were over watching the fireworks, if Axel was a predator, this would be the perfect time to take advantage of me, but thankfully that time didn't come...yet. We had bought ice cream and talked our way all the way to the large crowd near the fireworks, Axel was a great guy, nice, he had manners, and he was really hot... I know its wrong to think about guys that way, but ever since 5th grade when me and Hayner had our "incident" I was never the same.

Hayner was my best-est friend in 5th grade, we were practically inseparable, we were always together everyday. Of course I was really interested in girls all the time, so was Hayner, if you ask me I have no clue why he did what he did that day but I thank him. We were hanging out in the empty part of the playground one day after lunch, we were leaning up against the building the cool hard surface of the bricks soothed my back. Hayner had just eaten his cherry sucker and I was just watching the distant kids playing on the jungle gym. I felt Hayners' hand on my leg, this shocked me and I looked over to him and his face was inches from mine, I looked into his eyes, his eyes were filled with intent while mine were probably filled with confusion.

The next thing I remember was Hayners soft lips on mine, I couldn't move, I was froze, I didn't know what was happening, why was my best friend kissing me? He's a guy...I'm a guy..isn't this wrong? Ugh I didn't know what was happening. Hayner kept pushing his tongue into my mouth, he explored every part of my mouth, I had never been kissed by a girl and have always wanted to..but kiss that goodbye, I think Hayner was better than any girl I knew. Hayner finished and suddenly his face turned bright red and he looked down to the ground, "I'm sorry Roxas" he said quietly, I was still frozen to the spot, trying to grasp rational thought, I was still caught in the moment of the kiss, then Hayner ran off.

I looked throughout the whole school trying to find him, I looked and looked, even after school was over I still couldn't find him. I finally decided to head back home, I passed a small alleyway near my house and heard crying, I stopped, what that him? I headed back towards the sound and found my best friend, eyes red and full of tears, I knelt down and wiped them off of his face, he looked up tears ready to burst out, then I kissed him back. After that incident we were always still close, so close...i started to tear up standing next to Axel.

Axel noticed and looked at me, "whats wrong Roxas?" he sounded really worried, there in that midst of fireworks and crowds of people moving about, I felt alone in a sea of chaos, so I clung on to the rock nearest to me..Axel. I held on to him, he held onto me and brought me to a bench and sat me down, tears clouded my vision, but Axel, being the magical person he was had a tissue, he wiped the tears from my eyes and patted my shoulder, "whats wrong?" he asked, I collected myself enough to talk, "i was thinking about my friend Hayner...and..i shouldn't because he died a month ago.." then I burst into tears again while my rock, my anchor, my red headed knight held me.


	3. Pistons and Gears

Hey people, just got off work and all (making pizza's isn't easy sometimes) and cleaned the crap out of my room...now to sit and have a nice bout of story telling.

Now if there's anything wrong with my story at all, or any requests, just tell me. Review sometime and just voice your opinion. So here goes with chapter 3.

NOTE: I DO NOT OWN Kingdom Hearts, I almost did but when I opened the case there was a totally different game so...anyway here ya go.

So there we were, me breaking down and Axel holding me, his strong arms embracing me, making sure I was safe. When I finally calmed down I was forced to remember that terrible day. It was just a month ago and I was just now getting over it, seems like a terrible thing to say seeing that my, dare I say it...boyfriend.. died in that car crash. It was around 7pm and I was laying on my bed listening to music and not caring about anything when I got the call..I picked up the phone and answered it was Hayners mom and she sounded in a big frenzy, I calmed her down and then my heart rate flew up when I heard the two words Hayner and crash.

The moment I heard I rushed downstairs and alerted my mom, she immediately dropped everything and we jumped into the car and sped off to the hospital. When we got there it was complete chaos, Pence, Olette and Hayners parents were there, Sora was out at Riku's place spending the night and they were on their way. We were sat in the emergency room across from the other family that was in the car crash too. The vitals of the people in surgery were shown on a big TV on the wall, I stared at it intently praying that Hayner would be alright. It was around 10 minutes of regular vitals before something happened, something terrible.

Everything around me stopped, time, people, my breath, everything, his vitals were red, critical. Minutes passed, and then an hour, and then his name disappeared from the TV, it was gone...was he gone? The whole family was in a frenzy, I was holding and wringing my hands raw, Sora and Riku wore worried faces while the doctor came out.. it was the longest moment of my life. The doctor looked up solemnly and looked like he was holding back tears, everybody knew what happened but just couldn't accept it. Especially me.

My chest pounded and my eyes felt like they were going to burst out with tears, I was in a sea of chaos, and I didn't have a rock...my rock washed away. I was a mess, tears ran down my face like streams of hot salt water, my limbs shook like a tree in a storm and my head was spinning like a hurricane, I was lost. After the hospital when I got home I never slept well and when I did sleep I had horrible dreams of crashes and Hayner and when I'd wake up I was sweaty and my eyes were full of tears. The funeral was horrible, I couldn't even see him..it was closed casket because his face was badly damaged when the car crashed, so I didn't even get to see him..that night I almost took my own life... I was an inch away...literally, I had the knife right up to my neck..

And now we're here...I'm in my new rocks arms and crying everything out on him, fireworks in the background exploding and people cheering. Axel held me close, I smelt his cologne, cherries? That was a bit girly for someone of his type. He looked down at me when I started to calm down and touched my chin with his sexy fingers, brought my eyes to his and god those eyes...that endless green...deep..his lips finally met mine in a sensual touch, slowly. I melted into him, everything that was happening just disappeared when I closed my eyes, it was totally quiet and just the sound of him breathing and his heart beat.

When the kiss ended it was like the fire that was warming me just went away and everything that was happening just started to come back slowly. Axel bit his lip and blushed slightly, I smiled, "thank you Axel" I sighed and layed on his chest, he breathed a sigh of relief and held me close, we sat on that bench for a while. When Sora and Riku came back and saw me with Axel, Sora freaked out and pushed Axel off me and off the bench, "what're you raping my brother for!" I jumped up and stopped Sora from pouncing on my new boyfriend, "hey! He's mine" I laughed as Sora's face went from killer to cute, "oh sorry bro..." He smiled and helped Axel up.

Axel got along with Sora so that was good, now just needed Clouds permission, we found him near the gift shop near the entrance. He was looking at Batman. "hey Cloud!" I waved him down, he looked over and smiled, but then frowned at the red head, "uh..who is this?" he asked like he was accusing Axel of murder. Well Cloud and Axel talked it out and with a few agreements and glares later, he was my boyfriend. I was allowed to ride with Axel back to the hotel, his car was lets just put it this way, holy cow it was like amazing! The shiny red paint glowed underneath the parking lots lights, the white racing stripe glowed in the middle of the car and the black leather seats seemed to make the tinted windows even more tinted, it was an old, Oldsmobile, beautiful muscle car, god it made him even more hot.

The ride home was amazing, I cooled off in the air conditioning of the Oldsmobile and sighed as my boyfriend revved the engine, it was amazing that roar sent a shiver through my spine, it felt good. I wasn't much of a thrill seeker but I liked fast things... We sped out of the parking lot, the wheels screeching as we peeled out, I held on to the seat as we swung onto the highway. The car went from 20 to 80 in a matter of seconds, the cars near us were a blur as we overtook around ten cars, we finally got to the exit and spun off to the side road that led to the hotel. Axel was a very good driver, very skilled, the Oldsmobile was a standard, Axel looked so sexy shifting gears like a pro, the car was his instrument and he was the conductor, every perfect shift led to a beautiful orchestra of pistons and gears.

When we pulled into the parking lot Axel smiled an gave me his number, I took it without hesitation and kissed him on the cheek, I could see him blush as I winked at him, "call me! Or text! Either way works!" I smiled and waved at him as he drove away in his sexy car, god that man was sexy sexy sexy.. When I got to the hotel room Sora and Riku were playing scrabble with Cloud at the kitchenette table, they all looked up when I entered, "hey!" they all exclaimed glad that I wasn't kidnapped and raped by the redhead. The night went normally with questions from Sora, Cloud, and surprisingly Riku, I answered them all the same and told them that he was an amazing guy and I was going to go hang out with him tomorrow at the park, of course they didn't have a problem with it at all.

Well how was that? I've worked so hard today I might have let something slip up lol, well I'll update when I can so thanks, please review!


	4. Stranger than Fear

Hey here's another chapter for all of you that are reading I guess...and just for a fun fact my F key isn't working well.

The door opened, it was a red door, bright red in fact and now that I think of it the door was really the only thing in the room..wait...is this even a room? I walked towards the door on the hard wood I could clearly see, I could see the red door, hard wood, even my bare feet...but no walls, just darkness, I could also feel the cold hard wood under my feet...very strange. When I reached the door there was no handle, I pushed it slightly, it was hot... I mean freaking hot, the moment my hand touched the door it was like it glued my skin on. I tried to scream but nothing came out, my skin was burning, the flames making their way up my arm and not stopping.

It hurt, it hurt like hell, goddammit it hurt...ugh, I could see my arm charring under the fire, it made its way around my chest and was almost to my neck, so I pushed, I pushed harder and harder against the door and almost when it was too late and the fire engulfed my eyes, I fell into a pool of water...and woke up. The first sight I saw was the kitchen table, it was standing in the middle of the room and I stood up, looked around, everything seemed normal, but where were Cloud, Sora and Riku? And why were all the clocks showing 12?. I opened the door to the hotel hallway and noticed the carpet was an unnatural color of red.

I slowly made my way out, tiptoeing across the carpet like it was lava. When I made it to the lobby there was nobody there at all, just some dim lights from behind the counter, I rang the bell once twice, but nothing. I then proceeded to the pool, of course the college crowd on vacation would for sure take advantage of the 24 hour pool...nothing, not even a soul. I opened the pool room door and the smell of chlorine filled my nostrils, I sighed remembering good summer times with Sora and Cloud. Then the glass surrounding the pool started to fog up, I noticed this and thought it was a bit strange, then the pool started bubbling and steam rose from it.. I turned to get out but unfortunately the door was locked.

The pool water was bubbling and boiling and the indoor pool area had now become an enormous sauna. I sweated and saw that the pool water was slowly rising out of the pool and spilling over onto the rough tiles nearby. I backed up to the wall hoping it would stop before it reached me but no, I felt it hit my foot and I heard a hiss and my big toe was slowly turning to bone, my skin was peeling off. I screamed, this time I could hear myself but nobody could hear me.. I backed away and headed towards the bathroom and shut the door, the boiling acid water started to flood through the bottom crack in the door.

I stood on the stool, apparently the acid only attacked skin and organs and not objects.., I stood on the seat as water rose and rose and rose, I was crying by now then I slipped...it was horrible, the whole lower half of my body landed in the acid. I felt immense pain, tears flowed down my face as my motor functions in my legs refused to work, I pulled my upper half out of the mess and laid on the toilet seat, blood was seeping out of my torso... I looked down. There was nothing there...nothing... I sank my head low and cried as my sight started to fade...probably because I was dying...then the door cracked I looked up with blurry darkened vision, and another crack...then the door broke down and acid washed all over me.

It was slow I was under the acid, I closed my eyes but my eyelids didn't last long, the burnt off leaving my eyes unprotected, they were gone in no time...then I couldn't hold my breath for long and I wondered how I was still alive, then the moment I tried to breathe I was falling off the bed and landing right between Sora and Riku. Riku was in his boxers and he jumped back, but apparently Sora was still asleep and he was having a wet dream so he started dry humping me...which was fine by me but he was my brother so I stopped it. I had red puffy eyes and apparently have been crying all night and twisting a turning. According to Riku I asked him to cuddle with me...and he did.

"Roxas? What was your dream about?" Sora asked me at the breakfast table in the lobby, I frowned, "I don't want to talk about it..." Sora sighed, "fine.." and we ate our breakfast in silence but at the end Sora was again the one to break it. "Hey I've got an idea!" he smiled and jumped up, everybody especially Riku looked to see him take off his shirt and pull his pants down to reveal that he was in his swimming trunks, "lets go swimming!" Riku and Cloud immediately took off to the room to change while I sighed and sat alone.


	5. SOL

I guess this is what happens when I buy GTA 4 lol the time just flies by...well heres another lol

I sat at the breakfast table as Sora ran off to the pool, the foreign lobby worker had an eternal frown on her face as she restocked the guest pantry room. I decided that if I were going to go back to the room then I would get something to eat, so I went to the small closet sized pantry and looked around, I found a nice microwavable noodle pack, Ramen...hmm. I grabbed it and looked around for the lobby worker and looked for some cameras, there were none, so I just walked out.

When I got to the room Cloud and Riku's clothes were strewn about and the TV was on the Sci-fi channel. I sat at the small counter and put the meal in for 4 minutes, while I waited I looked at the TV to see that a show called Category 7 was on. About an hour into the movie I noticed it was midnight, way too late for the pool to be open, so I got worried, especially when on the sci fi movie the trailer park exploded when a tornado went through, psshht gotta love those cheesy movies.

I made my way outside and down the path to the pool house, the lights were on and everything, but the windows were really fogged up...I slowly approached the door and opened it slowly, I grabbed a trash can and propped it open. "hello?" I heard my voice echo throughout the room, then I heard grunts, I cautiously peeked around the corner and looked to the sauna, and saw Cloud, Riku, and Sora sucking each other hard, I sighed and face palmed, I'm in such a messed up family.

When I gave up and got back to the room I found out that the TV was off...I didn't turn it off..I saw the clothes were cleaned up and my already eaten meal was thrown away. I had a feeling there was someone in my room, I crept through and peeked around the corner and my eyes lit up. There he was, my redhead laying on my hotel bed with a huge smirk, "did you miss me?" he said with that sexy voice, I literally jumped on him and nuzzled my head into his chest, "oh Axel..." I sighed feeling safe against my lovers chest.

"so where are your relatives?" Axel questioned I sighed and looked out the window, "they're in the pool house having a threesome" Axel was taken by surprise by my answer, I looked over at him and smiled, "what? Did you think I was a perfect little angel?" I straddled him and made a pout face, he blushed heavily, "I just..I.." Axel stuttered as I moved my hips, "I come from a fucked up family" I literally moaned out as I hit a sweet spot for both of us.

"Roxas..." Axel said under his breath as I kept grinding him, "yes master?" I said seductively, he blushed really heavily, "uh..we don't have to go this far if you don't want to.." he said softly, I smiled and kissed him on his cheek, "you're so sweet, but if I didn't want it now, why do you think I'm doing this?" he smiled and grabbed my hips and pulled me down against his hardness, I moaned and kissed him again.

I woke up naked next to Axel, his red hair slightly in my face, he was staring up at the ceiling deep in thought, the warm yellow sunlight flooded through the open window letting in a cool breeze. "hey babe" he smiled when he noticed I woke up, I smiled, "whatcha thinking about?" Axel smirked, "just about how beautiful you are" he said touching my chin and pulling me into a soft kiss, tears came to my eyes, this is so good, I felt so happy here next to him.

"whats wrong Roxas?" Axel asked, his body tensing ready to comfort me, "nothing Axel, I'm just soooo happy..." I sighed and held onto him like the rock he is. I looked over after a while and saw Cloud and Riku asleep in the bed next to us, their legs entangled and faces inches apart, Sora was at their feet sleeping like a little puppy, I chuckled and fell back asleep next to my rock.

In the morning I awoke with Axel to get everyone up to go get breakfast, Sora was the easiest to wake up, but Riku and Cloud would not get up, they laid practically on top of each other, "hey!" I yelled in Riku's ear, Riku slowly woke and kissed cloud, "I love you Sora.." he opened his eyes more and then jumped up out of bed, "god! Cloud! I'm sorry!" Cloud stirred and chuckled.

We all decided to go to ihop and get some pancakes, I got the regular meal with two pancakes, Axel got bacon and eggs, Cloud got cheesecake pancakes and Sora got a shit ton of pancakes, three plates full to be exact, god he's gonna be sick... We mostly ate in silence until our waiter came to collect the bill, he smiled and handed the check to Cloud. Cloud gasped, "what? I'm not paying that much for this!" The waiter frowned, "I know our prices used to be reasonable but since this economy went up, you're SOL. Oh boy...this isn't good.


	6. Farewell

Yeah I don't have internet at home so I don't get to update right on time so yeah...

And that's how cloud got in a fight with a furious waiter while we all watched and placed bets, Axel placed all his money on the waiter seeing as he seemed to have known him at one point. I voted for cloud, as did everybody else because the waiter was, lets face it, just a jerk.. So after all that was over, Axel won and cloud ended up paying up for it...the waiter whose name I wrote down for later spite, Demyx, was wearing a smug grin on his lips as he swayed back to the register.

So we all went back to the hotel room and packed up, we were heading home. Axel was sad because his job didn't end until two months from now and I couldn't exactly stay up here with him. "Roxas...I'm gonna miss u.." he sighed all teary eyed and sad, I sighed, he was making me sad too..or at least sadder than I was. I knew this time would come eventually and it was always in the back of my mind, and I couldn't get it out. I smiled at Axel, holding back my tears, "I love you..." then our lips met with a spark.

We stayed like that for a while before Riku had to split us up. The last time I saw my red head he was sitting in his hot car waving at me as we drove off, I hated that moment because he was getting farther away. When I got back to my lonely room with my lonely computer and my lonely everything really...I kinda felt a little bit lonely. I heard a knock at my door, "come in" I said drearily Sora walked in with a huge smile which felt like it lit the room up, "HAY!"

The brunette was in his boxers and no shirt which really bothered me...he's my brother.. I shouldn't be thinking about him like this...but he looks so...tempting. "hay big bro!" he sat next to me on my bed, a bit closer than I would have preferred. "hey Sora" I said with fake joy. Sora frowned, "you miss Axel?" I sighed and tears started coming to my eyes...ugh I cant control them.. I cursed myself for being so emotional. Sora hugged me tight, I felt his bare chest against me, it killed me inside, I'm such a freak.

"I love you Roxas" he said with a smug expression rubbing his face against mine, I don't know what overcame me...probably lust..but I just kissed him on the lips...his eyes were huge and shock flowed over his face like wildfire. He broke the kiss, "uh...Roxas?" I blushed and hid my face, "god I'm sorry Sora..." much to my surprise I felt lips on my cheek, "its okay Roxas...even though you're my brother...I have feelings for you that I want to let out..

It felt wrong..but right somehow, its like masturbating in your friends room with your friend asleep right next to you. Sora's girlish figure showed as he swung his hips, he said he gave the best lap dances, and I'd have to agree with him, he looked pretty damn sexy... He kept his boxers on, but just enough to cover his manhood. I decided to rub him a little there and he froze in spot his eyes closing and his mouth opening up into a small moan, then I stopped suddenly.

"Roxas you meanie" he pouted as I pulled my hand back, I smirked at him as he blushed. He pulled his boxers down showing his fairly large dick, I was still in my boxers as a small tent grew to a very large one. "looks like you like it Roxas..." Sora smiled as he saw the bulge under my shorts. He slowly started massaging it through the cloth, then he broke the last barrier.

When I woke up I found Sora was lying on top of me naked, I felt warm and apparently I was still inside him, cum covered the sheets and part of my face, I stared at the sleeping Sora he's so cute when he sleeps.. I didn't want to pull out but I had to, when I did Sora immediately groaned, "no..." his eyes opened and stared into mine, "never more than brothers right?" I nodded, "ill be here for you Sora" Then we kissed again before falling asleep next to each other.

When we both got to the breakfast table Cloud was already eating, "you have a bad dream Sora?" he asked as my little bro sat next to me, "yeah..." Sora smiled coyly and looked at me. We ate our eggs and Cloud went off to work while me and Sora stayed at home bored as hell. I guess I fell asleep while watching the Terminator..

When I woke up I found out that it was dark, I looked at the clock, it was 12 and blinking as if the power went out, I tried looking outside but all I could see were stars...everywhere. I walked into the kitchen, no lights, just the eerie light of the stars bathing the room in a blue glow with dark shadows everywhere. Then a bight light lit up the stairway, it shocked me, I looked up and the light was gone, I then noticed that the light appeared in the living room bathing part of the room in a clean white light, I suddenly got this feeling that something was looking for me.

I tried to get a look at what was behind the light, since it was circling the house slowly, shining through every window, I avoided it with fear in my heart. I hid behind the couch as the light was shining directly at the house, but then it quickly moved right behind the couch and light filled my head, I couldn't think..then I saw black eyes...massive voids staring deep into me...fear filled me and then I black out..


End file.
